Inteligencia
by Sophie-Selenne
Summary: Emmett Cullen no es sólo músculo y poco cerebro, como piensan algunos. -Oneshot-.


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es de una estadounidense llamada Stephenie Meyer.**

_--_

_"La ventaja de ser inteligente es que así resulta más fácil pasar por tonto. Lo contrario es mucho más difícil"._

_.Kurt Tucholsky._

_------_

**T**odos nos miran fijamente, desconcertados, mientras Rosalie y yo entramos en el aula. Un suspiro molesto escapa de mis labios y siento que su mano aprieta la mía con cuidado. Ella también entiende mi irritación con estas simples mentes humanas. Ambos le damos la mano al instructor y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás de la clase.

"Atención todos. Tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes. Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale".

Extensión de susurros a través del aula. Los chicos me ridiculizan, mientras adoran a mi fino y hermoso ángel. Las muchachas se mofan de Rosalie, lanzando celosas miradas en su dirección. Todos están confundidos. La envidia, la lujuria, el temor, y el rencor invaden sus ojos y palabras.

El profesor hace una pregunta sobre el sujeto, mirando fijamente, medio mofándose, hacia el mar de estudiantes. Sus ojos se posan en mi. Él exige la respuesta a su pregunta. La mirada en sus ojos es divertida, y algo desalentadora. Intentar ponerme en un aprieto, espantarme de su misma presencia.

Contesto con serenidad. Mi respuesta, perfecta.

Él levanta una ceja y asiente, sin hacer ningún comentario. Los estudiantes se vuelven hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos e impresionados. Mis nudillos se rajan mientras cierro mi mano en un puño. La cólera bulle por mis venas, y siento a Rosalie, que frota mi brazo con dulzura. Mi humor es por lo general templado y moderado, pero no puedo soportar sus suposiciones absurdas y el desprecio despectivo.

El profesor formula otra pregunta, esta vez dirigiéndola hacia mi Rosalie. Ella responde con despreocupación, y vuelve a su toma de apuntes. Podía ver los _incrédulos_ ojos del profesor mientras se volvía hacia la pizarra. Un leve gruñido escapa de mis labios.

"Tranquilo, Emmett, " – susurra ella con seguridad- Él es un simple idiota".

"Lo _odio_" murmuro, aguantando la respiración. Qué situación más irónica. Por lo general Rosalie es la del carácter.

Ella acaricia mi mano enfáticamente y sigue con su toma de notas. Suspiro una vez más, después de su gesto y miro alrededor. Sabía lo que pensaban todos, aun a pesar de no tener la capacidad de Edward. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta o averiguarlo. Siempre ocurre lo mismo. Sea cual sea el sitio adonde vayamos, continúan las mismas burlas.

No soy un idiota. No soy tonto ni corto de entendimiento. He mantenido una calificación de notable-sobresaliente todas las veces que me he graduado. Puedo actuar como un niño en algunas ocasiones, lo reconozco, pero es porque vivo la vida a tope. Soy impulsivo y tengo un alma animada, pero esto no me hace un bufón. Me parezco al típico tipo deportivo porque disfruto de actividades exteriores. Debido a mi aspecto y actitud constantemente soy juzgado.

Rosalie sabe el ludibrio que aguanto. Ella también está sujeta a este desprecio y chisme. Como ella es hermosa e impecable, todos piensan que Rosalie es una insignificante cabeza hueca. Pero ella no es nada de eso. Nadie pensaría que mi ángel encantador se complace con coches y su mecánica. Rosalie no un ser para ser tomado a la liguera. Sus notas son impecables como lo son las mías.

Es lo mismo por todas partes. Estos pequeños humanos con su actitud patética; suelo ser uno de ellos, comportarme como un humano en la mayor medida posible, pero no puedo ser como ellos. Sufrimos porque esta gente encuentra nuestro aspecto y personaje meras indiscreciones. Sí, reconozco que tengo la ventaja de haber repetido lecciones durante los años que he vivido, pero que conste que aún al principio entendí los sujetos perfectamente.

El profesor plantea otra pregunta antes de que suene la campana. Lo miro fijamente, aburrido, y contesto a la pregunta con necia facilidad. Él levanta la cabeza y me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Mal" –dice. Sus ojos parece que bailan por la alegría.

Unos cuantos se ríen disimuladamente al mismo tiempo que otros refunfuñan y hacen comentarios en voz baja pero audible sobre como soy _sólo fuerza física y ningún cerebro._

Fulmino con la mirada tanto a los muchachos como al profesor. Me levanto del asiento con una rapidez asombrosa, y antes de que me puedan decir nada voy hacia la pizarra y cojo una tiza. El profesor exige saber qué estoy haciendo y le digo que está equivocado, mientras escribo en la pizarra.

"¡Siéntese, Sr. Cullen!" No hago caso de la petición del anciano y sigo con mi escritura. Cuando termino, indico el error en el libro y lo comparo con el mío. El profesor mira fijamente el libro. Sus ojos valoran mi prueba una vez más. Aclara su garganta. Un rubor avergonzado aparece sobre sus mejillas. "Parece como si el Sr. Cullen tuviera razón. "

Me voy la vuelta, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y vuelvo a mi asiento. Un solo pensamiento pasa por mi mente. Sé lo que soy, y lo que no soy.

Y que _no_ soy estúpido.

* * *

**N/A:** _He visto muchas historias, navegando por Internet, en las que dan una imagen de Emmett como un simple graciosillo y en las que lo ponen de tonto. Y a Rosalie como una presumida cabeza hueca. Y, creo, que reflejarlos así no es estar en lo cierto, así que salió este minific. He de decir que es mi primer Em/R así que perdonadme si está algo OcC =S. En cualquier caso, ya sabéis, comunicadme todo lo que queráis - opiniones, quejas, tomatazos- via review._

_Reviews make me so happy... ;D_

_BesOs,_

_Sophie-Selenne._


End file.
